South Park Teens are in Love
by Scotamy02
Summary: It's Junior year of high school and South Park teens are in love. Kyle finds himself falling for Stan, but will Stan feel the same way? Cartman is deeply in love with Heidi, and sees a futre with her, he wants to marry her, but can he do it? Kenny and Butters are at it again! *NOTE: I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK*
1. Chapter 1

The four boys were standing at their bus stop, just like they had in Elementary school. It was their last week of being Juniors in high school. Kyle had gotten academic scholarship, while Stan was getting a full ride off of football. Kenny has pushed through too in efforts to not be like the rest of his family. Even Cartman had started working harder in school.

"Hey assholes," Cartman started suddenly, "How do you feel about me marrying Heidi?"

"WHAT?" the others responded in shock.

"What do you mean marry Heidi?" Stan asked.

Everybody knew Cartman had no soul, but he found room in his heart to date Heidi since fourth grade, and they actually love each other. Cartman actually started eating healthier and did good in school because of her. She had changed him for the better

"Well you guys, I have decided that I am finally going to propose to her. I really think that it's a good idea." He explained.

"If you really think she is the one, then I really think you should do it, dude. When are you going to ask?" Stan responded excitedly.

"I'm not entirely sure, you and your Jew boyfriend can help me figure it out." Cartman joked.

Kyle blushed.

"He isn't my boyfriend; I'm not gay!" Stan retorted angrily.

Kyle had come out as gay the year before, but Stan was still his closest friend, perhaps even closer.

"No offense Kyle…" Stan added.

"None taken… Cartman, why do you always rip on me? Kenny is bi and you don't give him any shit!" Kyle asked. Cartman has always pissed him off, but it's gotten a little better since Heidi. But only a little…

"Because Kyeel, he is still capable of liking girls. Plus, he is only gay when he wants to have sex with Butters," He answered.

"Hey!" Shouted Kenny being muffled by his jacket, "I do too like Butters for more than just sex, I am just kind of a sex addict. You can't blame me for following my calling. It's in my blooooooood."

The bus had finally arrived, and the boys went to their regular seats. Stan sat with Kyle, and Cartman sat with Kenny. "H-Hey fellas." A familiar voice said, "Hi Kenny," Butters said nicely and smiled. "Hey Butters," Kenny said sexily with a wink, and Butters blushed and sat down in front of them.

"See Kyeel? You need a boyfriend like that," Said Cartman while snickering.

"Fuck off fatass!" He replied angrily. He looked at Stan and blushed a little, but it wasn't noticed by the other boys. Little did anybody know he liked Stan. Kyle didn't even know really. He hadn't really even realized he was blushing until Cartman pointed it out, "Eeww… Jesus fucking Christ Kyle! I was fucking kidding… Don't even start with Stan, he is the last normal friend I have." Stan turned around to face Kyle, and began to chuckle. "Dude, lay off. He was probably blushing because he doesn't have a boyfriend and you're making fun of him for it." Kyle smiled at his friend helping him out, but the truth was, he did have feelings for Stan, but he doesn't know why. He didn't feel this way earlier… But now, he wants to push him up against a wall and kiss him with passion and show him what it means to be loved by Kyle Brofloski.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at school and went to their lockers. Butters followed Kenny to his locker because he liked spending as much time as possible with him. Kenny didn't mind. He enjoyed the company of the fellow blonde. He really wasn't lying when he said he liked him for more than just sex. But he did really like the sex. "Hey, so I was thinking it would be fun to hang out after school today…" Butters said sheepishly "Maybe at my house or something?" Kenny's eyes lit up. Butters only ever wanted to go to his house when he was in the mood. "Yeah totally! Woohoo!" Kenny responded as he was already making plans for what was going to go down. Butters just smiled and said, "Okay," and was on his way to his own locker.

After Kyle had put his stuff away, he went over to meet Stan at his locker, but when he got there, he saw Stan's ex-girlfriend, Wendy, standing by him, obviously flirting with him. _Has she gotten fatter?_ Kyle thought to himself. He noticed that Stan was ignoring her, so he came to his rescue. "Hey Stan! You want to go TP the homeroom?" Kyle asked, but not actually wanting to do it. "Yeah sure dude! See ya Wendy." Stan replied knowing that Kyle was just saving him from Hell. "Thanks man, she has been pissing me off a lot lately. I don't think she understands I'm just not interested in her. We are BROKEN UP." Wendy broke up with Stan two months ago and had been ignoring him until now for some reason. Kyle chuckled a little, "Yeah, screw her. She doesn't know when to quit…" He had felt a hint of jealousy. _Why do I feel like this towards him? I've never felt like this before…_ He thought.

The bell rang and the two walked to their first period math class. They had 6 out of 7 periods together, including the same lunch period. Kyle decided to take an extra math class while Stan took P.E. "Alright students, it's your last week of taking Pre-Calc. I'm very impressed by a lot of you," She said while making eye contact with Kyle, Stan, Pip, and a few others, "But with the rest of you… Let's just say I will see you next year." The class laughed a little. "Ms. Titsencok, what are we doing today?" Kyle asked innocently holding back a laugh. He always laughed when he said her name. She smiled, "Well Kyle, I've decided that we will take the week off and have fun! Everybody, do whatever." The kids whooped and cheered and threw papers and things. Ms. Titsencok was known for being a super fun teacher, so all the kids who had to take the class again weren't too upset.

Stan and Kyle just sat on one of the bean bags and talked for a while. "I feel like Senior year is going to be a waste. We are just going to be sitting around waiting to go to college…" Kyle said kinda gloomily. "Yeah, but at least we will be together to get through it!" Stan replied, punching Kyle in the arm jokingly. _Together._ Something about that made Kyle's spine tingle. "You alright?" Stan asked. Kyle had just realized he had blanked out, "Yeah, I'm fine man," he laughed trying to brush it off. The bell rang signaling their release to second period. "Dude, I'm so happy that it's half days for the rest of the week." Stan said as he eagerly left the class. Kyle just stood there for a second, and realized that he was seeing Stan in a way he never saw him before. And he liked it. _What am I going to do?_ He thought to himself. This is his best friend. _What happened?_

Cartman had made his way to his second period German class even though he already spoke it fluently. It was an easy A. Heidi was in that class and they always sat by each other. "Hey babe," He said casually. She glanced up and smiled, "Hey! Excited for Friday?" Cartman had totally forgot. Friday was their 7-year anniversary. "Totally," He replied with a smile. _Holy shit. Two days and it will be 7 years with the most amazing human in the world… SHIT! TWO DAYS?_ He started to panic. "Did you remember a present? I got you one." Heidi said with a voice that intrigued him. "Yeah, I have had this planned for a while now." he replied but he knew he was lying. He sat through the rest of the period in agony.

Three more periods went by and he ran to Kyle and Stan who sat in the same place for lunch. "GUYS! I need help!" He said out of breath, "What is it asshole?" Kyle said while choking back a laugh. Cartman lost a lot of weight, but that didn't mean he was fit. "On Friday, the last day of school, it's mine and Heidi's 7-year anniversary, and I have nothing planned, and I totally forgot about it and…" Stan and Kyle interrupted him before he passed out. "Propose to her then!" Kyle suggested. Cartman mentally freaked out. Could he do it? "Pshh, that's just your romantic Jew mind saying that… Stan? What should I do?" Stan looked up from his lasagna, "I'm going to have to agree with Kyle. It's not a bad idea." Cartman's expression looked aggravated, "No way dudes. Screw you guys, I'm going home!" And that's what he did. _Could I do it?_ He thought. _Could I propose to her THIS Friday?_

 ***Thanks for reading this far, I will try to get out as many chapters as I can this week! 3***


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle agreed to go to Stan's house after school to help him with his history homework. When he got there, he was greeted at the door by Mrs. Marsh, "Hello Mrs. Marsh!" he said politely. "Hello Kyle, Stanley is up in his room." Kyle got up the stairs and entered his best friends room. When he got in, he saw Stan lying in bed without his shirt. He appeared to be sleeping. Kyle admired his raven colored hair, and his nicely toned body. He was staring for what felt like seconds, but was really 17 minutes. Stan woke up, and jumped out of bed in surprise. Kyle snapped out of his daze instantly. "KYLE! What the fuck?! Have you been watching me sleep?!" Stan shouted. Kyle not knowing what to say, and not wanting to sound weird said, "No dude, I just got here! Put some clothes on… Jesus Christ…" Stan seemed to relax a bit, "Oh… Sorry… Yeah, let me put a shirt on I guess…" _That was close_ , Kyle though while watching Stan clothe himself. As Stan stood up he realized he was hard… because of his dream… The picture of Stan being in a shirt was permanently branded into Kyle's mind. He wasn't upset though. He liked it. Stan thought about his dream. Kyle was in it. He was… Blowing him?

 **Stan's Dream [WARNING: IS COMPLETELY SEXUAL!]**

 _"_ _Oooh, Kyle that feels… Ah…." Stan said in pleasure as the red head carefully bobbed his head up and down around his now extremely hard member. Kyle shoved Stan's eight-inch dick down his throat without gagging even though he had an anaconda for a cock. This honestly wasn't Kyle's first time. He liked to consider himself experienced. Thanks to Kenny, he actually picked up a few things to make guys enjoy themselves more while being blown in real life. Within two minutes, Stan tensed up, "Ahhh, Kyle? I'm about to…" He came. Kyle sucked, and he swallowed. Stan fell over and he smiled at Kyle. "Th-that was really n-nice…" Kyle lied down beside Stan, wrapping himself around in the other boy's arms. He stated tracing circles around on his stomach. "Wanna try on me?" Kyle asked. After that Stan woke up in schock._

 **END OF DREAM**

 _Why had I dreamt that?_ Stan wondered to himself. "You ready to start working on your History?" Kyle asked. Stan was still a little dazed from what just happened. "Uh… Yeah. Sure, dude." He opened up his backpack to reveal a blue binder. He opened it up and looked at the worksheet he was supposed to do. Thankfully, He shared the class with Kyle, so he understood what they needed to do. They were learning about the discovery of the America's. Stan wasn't exactly smart when it came to history class, but he still tried to make an effort to learn the things. They looked at the worksheet, Kyle explained the answers without giving him them, and hoped Stan would get them by himself. Stan found himself enjoying it when Kyle leaned over to look at his paper. Their faces were getting close, and Stan liked the feeling of Kyle's breath in his ear. After about an hour of frustration, Stan stood up and said, "Fuck this shit! Want some food?" Kyle chuckled a little as he watched his friend get pissed off. Kyle nodded his head. He was feeling a little hungry and maybe some food would be a nice break.

"Meanwhile at Butter's house, Kenny and his host were in his room on his bed. Butters was leaning against him, while Kenny had his arm around his shoulders and was playing with the top of his hair. Butters was complaining about teachers and fellow students while Kenny was listening intently. "I personally hunger to embrace my oral cavity smackers upon yours immediately." Butters looked perplexed, "What?" he asked not understanding anything but him being hungry. "I wasn't to kiss you right now." Kenny replied as he leaned into a kiss. The two kissed passionately for several minutes. Kenny began to lift Butter's shirt when suddenly his dad pushed through the door. Immediately he saw what the two boys were doing and shouted, "BUTTERS! YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

"But…" He had started.

"BUT NOTHING!"

"Y-yes sir… I'm sorry Kenny, but I think you should leave or something…" Butters said sheepishly.

"M'kay. See ya later babe," he said as he pecked him on the cheek, pulled up his hood, and left. _Fuck! I was so close to getting some ass…_ Kenny thought to himself as he walked back to his broken home that he so desperately tried to avoid as much as possible until next year when he could move away.

Cartman spent hours taking into consideration of what Kyle said about proposing to Heidi. He already had a plan for when he proposed, and he had a 'Plan B' for if she said "no". " _When"_ was the only thing missing from the plan. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck," he said while yawning. It was only 5:00 pm, but this was exhausting to think about it all. He decided to call Stan.

"No… That is NOT when Christopher Columbus discovered the Americas… Let's just take a break." Kyle suggested in frustration. Suddenly, the phone started ringing. Stan picked up, "Hello?"

"Stan!"

"Cartman?"

"Stan, I am freaking the fuck out dude. It's about proposing to Heidi. I really want to do it tomorrow, but when? Where?

"Uhg, I'll get Kyle for you. He is better at this thing,"

"No! Not that faggo—Hey Kyle…"

"Shut up asshole…" Kyle was getting a little pissed.

"Ay! Just help me out!"

Kyle hadn't really wanted to due to Cartman's last remark. "Dude, just be a man and do it. Take her to a really nice restaurant or somewhere with a nice view…."

A lightbulb went off in Cartman's head, "Thanks Jew!" He immediately hung up after he said that.

 ***Sorry at the lame "sex-scene". Not exactly my forte XD thanks for reading. I will try to hit the world with another chapter soon***


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, let's get back to work," Kyle suggested as he turned around to see Stan smiling mischievously. "What?" He asked as Stan inched closer. "Dude, you are really freaking me out… What are you doing?"

"Kyle, I've know you for a very long time,"

"Uh huh?" Kyle had a good idea on where this was going. He couldn't tell if he was scared, or excited. Either way, his stomach felt funny. Stan was close enough that Kyle could hear ever soft breath he took.

"And I think I like you." Stan whispered and kissed the tip of Kyle's ear. Kyle blushed a little. He could tell Stan was pretty confident with himself. He could hear his breathing in his ear.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

He turned his head slowly to face Stan's. He _was_ confident of himself. Kyle could tell by his "chill" smile that he would use on girls after his team won a football game. It worked. Really well.

Stan looked into Kyle's green eyes, as he stared back. He thought for a while about Kyle, and how he started seeing him as more than just a friend ever since he broke up with Wendy.

Kyle cupped Stan's face in his hands, leaned in closer, and kissed him softly but passionately. It started out simple, but Stan licked Kyle's lips begging him to let his tongue explore his mouth. Kyle let him in. They fell over onto the bed with Stan on top. He was running his fingers through the red, curly Jew fro. Kyle was rubbing his hands up and down Stan's back and sides. Kyle rolled over so he was on top of the slightly larger boy. The two moaned periodically as they continued to kiss for several minutes. He stopped to catch his breath. "Damn! No wonder you get all the girls," Kyle said while laughing. "You're not too bad yourself. If you kissed him like that, it's no wonder Craig liked you so much…." Kyle laughed. He rolled off of Stan and stared at the ceiling. ' _WOW_ ' was all he could think.

Cartman thought about taking her to the movies, and go to the new remodeled Bennigan's. That's where most people went for dates and anniversaries or whatever anyways. Then, he would take her to a secluded area at Stark's Pond, and when the sun started to set, he would do it. He would get down on one knee, pull out a ring and say, "Marry me Heidi."

He called Kenny because he had a gift on being able to tell the true value of something nice, and Cartman wanted to get the best ring for his girl. Kenny finally picked up on the fourth ring, "What?" he asked harshly. It sounded like he was crying, which wasn't too uncommon if his dad was really drunk and hit him _hard_. Of course he couldn't ever let his family know he cried. He had to stay strong. "I uh… wanted to know if you wanted to go ring shopping with me. But if you're busy, I guess you don't have to." Cartman always got uncomfortable hearing Kenny cry because he was the only one of the four he actually considered a good friend. He also felt something else that some people called guilt, but he assured himself he wasn't capable of that emotion. "Yes. Please. I want to go. I need to get away from my house." Kenny said calmly with a little sniffle. He was obviously trying to calm himself down. "Alright… Killer. Wanna meet at my house?" Cartman asked. Still feeling uncomfortable. "Yes." Kenny hung up, grabbed a five-dollar bill for food, and snuck out the back with bruises all over his arms and cheek.

Kenny got to Cartman's house and rang the doorbell. He heard Cartman yelling for his mom to check it, but after about a minute, he finally answered the door. He took one look at Kenny and said, "Dude! You look like shit!" Kenny looked annoyed. "Whatever, let's just go." He responded quietly. "Dude! But… Like… What the fuck happened?" Kenny went from annoyed to mad, "My dad is fucking drunk again, and he decided that since I live in _his_ fucking house, beating the shit out of me and my fucking mom is okay! It's nothing, let's just go!" Cartman felt bad for him. But he just shrugged it off because he is convinced that he can't feel stuff like that. "Stay at my house then. There's no reason to go back to that shithole and no offense, but I don't think they will miss you." Kenny looked at his shoes. "Okay." And with that, the two were on their way.

They went to the only jewelry store in town and after nearly two hours of Kenny calling bullshit on the prices compared to the values, they finally found a silver engagement band, and the wedding ring that Heidi had dreamt of having since eighth grade. A diamond with two slightly smaller sapphires on either side, placed on an elegant silver band. "Sweeeeet," Cartman said with a huge smile, and they went to KFC for some food. "Are you sure I can crash with you for a while?" Kenny asked. He wasn't used to Cartman being nice but he had been acting different since he announced to him that he wanted to propose to Heidi. "Yeah dude. Just don't be so poor around there." He laughed a little, and Kenny did too. "Okay. Thanks." After they finished their food, they went back to Cartman's house, and played video games well into the night.

 ***I meant to post this last night, but I was getting writers block with Cartman's part so I made Kenny cry... ~ Thanks for reading! Please review!***


	5. Chapter 5

It was Thursday morning. Cartman, Kenny, and Kyle had all been waiting at the bus stop. "Where the fuck is Stan?" Kyle has asked knowing that nobody else knew where he was either. "Why are you so anxious?" Cartman asked with a sly look, "You miss your make-out buddy?" Kyle wanted to respond with a 'Yes' but he thought that Stan wouldn't want people to know what they did last night, and he respected that. "No, I just don't want to be stuck with an asshole all day." Cartman laughed, "Hey!" Shouted Kenny, "What about me?" He looked really tired like he hadn't gotten much sleep for a few nights. "Nah, you're cool," Kyle responded laughing, "You get much sleep last night?" Kenny just shook his head and looked down at his shoes. Cartman decided to pipe in, "He was staying at my house last night and we played video games until like two in the morning. It was killer, right bro?" He said while nudging Kenny's arm. He appreciated that Cartman didn't bring up the crying part. "Totally dude." He responded with a smile that they couldn't really see through his hood. Kyle was going to ask 'Why?' but then he noticed the bruise on his face and kept quiet about it. After a few years of making fun of Kenny for being poor and getting abused, they got uncomfortable about it when they saw him cry for the first and only time. Except Cartman.

Stan got to the stop a couple minutes later, "Hey dudes," He started, and then he saw Kyle, "Hey." He smiled at him remembering last night. Kyle blushed slightly, "Sup dude," was all he could think to say. Kenny's eyes got huge. He had a lot of gifts, like he can't die, he can tell when someone has had sex and/or is in a romantic relationship, and mostly random shit. "Oh… My god…" Kenny exclaimed. Kyle knew what that meant, and he gave him a look that said 'Don't you DARE'. "What?" asked Cartman, completely oblivious to everything. "Nothing… Never mind." Kenny said, still in shock about Stan and Kyle's new relationship.

The school bus arrived, "I call sitting with Kyle!" Kenny yelled immediately. "Fine, fine, Stan you're sitting with me. There is no way in hell I'm sitting by myself." Cartman said loudly. Kyle already knew why Kenny wanted to sit with him, and frankly, he wasn't entirely in the mood. "What'd you guys do?" Kenny asked eagerly in a hushed voice, "Blow each other? Take it up the ass?" Kyle rolled his eyes then started his bragging, "We just kissed. For a while… And dude, it was fucking amazing." Kenny smiled, and his eyes were full of jealousy, "So are you guys like a thing now?" Kyle hadn't thought of that yet. They both liked each other so obviously if Stan thought they were, then Kyle would just go with it. But what if Stan didn't think of them like that? What if he just thought of them as make-out buddies? "I'm… not entirely sure." Kenny laughed, "You better become something soon because I heard through the grapevine that Wendy has something that will have Stan by her side again." Kyle looked shocked, "What is it?" Kenny shrugged his shoulder, "I don't fucking know man. Guess we might just have to see for ourselves" Kyle was trying to hide the fact that he was worried, "No way dude. Stan's mine."

The bus got to the school, and Kyle noticed Wendy crying into Bebe's shoulder when he walked in. He brushed it off because he hates her, and walked straight to his locker to put his things away. He made his way to Stan's locker and stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Stan. And Wendy. She was crying on his shoulder. Kyle had seen that before many times when those two got back together. He turned around and ran into Cartman, "Well, well, well. Looks like our fucking Jew is jealous of Wendy." Kyle started tearing up, "Shut the fuck up before I kick your fucking ass!"

"Dude, I was joking! Unless… No fucking way. You are jealous!"

"I said shut up asshole!"

"Kyle loves Stan, Kyle loves Stan!" Cartman started chanting and a small group formed around them. Suddenly Stan punched Cartman in the face as hard as he could. He touched his eye which was now incredibly sore, "You motherfucker… I swear to fucking god, if this leaves a fucking mark…"

"Leave Kyle alone or I will make sure it makes a mark," He turned to Kyle who was crying lightly, "We need to talk. It's about Wendy and I."

"You guys are getting back together and you're leaving me again. I know." Kyle sniffled a little and he looked at the ground being ashamed of thinking Stan meant anything by kissing him.

"No Kyle. She's pregnant. And it's mine."

 ***OOOOHH! She's Prego! Sorry for the delay, I have been busy with parties and whatever. Hope you guys enjoyed your Halloween (And this chapter)!***


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle was shocked. "What?" Stan signaled for him to come. "Let's talk about this in the bathroom." Kyle followed Stan to the men's room, checked to make sure nobody else was there, and sat on the waiting bench. "So, Wendy is two months pregnant…"

"I _KNEW_ she looked fatter since you guys broke up!" Kyle shouted, Stan laughed. "Well right before we broke up, we hooked up, too. I swear to god I was wearing a condom!" Stan assured Kyle. "It was probably broken." said. He could tell Stan was getting worried. Stan sighed, "She said that we can get back together and raise it, or… she will abort it." Kyle knew Stan didn't support abortions unless the girl got raped, and he was guaranteeing that's not what happened that night. He wrapped his arm around Stan, "How long do you have to decide?" he asked. Stan looked him the eyes, "I told her I don't want to be with her," a tear fell, "But I will help her raise it somehow. I told her I would adopt it, and take care of it by myself if I had to… But I just… I don't want to be with her." Stan leaned his head on Kyle's shoulder and continued, "I want to be with you."

Kenny met up with Butters at his locker, "Hey," he said casually as Butters turned around to see him. He had on him bruises, too. Kenny's eyes widened, "Oh my god, babe. What happened?" he asked in a hushed voice. Butters started tearing up, "Nothing… W-what happened to you?"

"My dad. Seriously though. _WHAT HAPPENED?_ " Butters shifted his weight, and hit his fists together nervously. "C-can we talk about it in the bathroom? I don't want other people to hear…"

"Of course babe, whatever you need." As they made their way over to the bathroom, Kenny thought about how similar their dads are. _We both get abused by them, they both make us cry, they both don't love their kids…_

"Kenny?" Stan asked as soon as they made their way into the bathroom. Kyle unwrapped his arm around Stan as soon as he saw Butters. "Guys, Butters and I need to talk things out." Kenny said, but he really meant, "Get the fuck out before I hurt you in ways you never imagined." The two stood up and made their ways to the door, "Wait! You two can stay. You guys are my friends, too." Butters said. They sat on the floor in front of the two open couples while the three listened to Butter's story.

"So, not too long after Kenny left my house, my dad came back into my room with some girl who I can only assume is a hooker…" he started tearing up, and hitting his fists again. Kenny put his hand on Butter's thigh, "Those two don't need to be here," Kenny said as he looked at Kyle and Stan who looked horrified by his story already. Butters looked at the ground, "No. It's fine. M-my dad said that homosexuality is a sin, and I need to be taught a lesson," Kenny knew where this was going. Suddenly Stan piped in, "Wait, didn't your dad go to gay houses or whatever and jerkoff or something?" Kenny gave him the death stare. "Yeah… He did… He still might…" Kenny looked at the crying Butters, "We can talk about this later…" Butter's crying got harder, "He made me have sex with her! I told him no and that I don't like girls, but he made me anyways! Then I stopped and tried to leave, and then he hit me and 'showed me how it's done' while getting up to slap me when I looked away! I hate him! I WANT TO DIE!" Those four words gave Kenny shivers. "Guys, get out of here. And if you fucking tell anybody, I _will_ fucking kill you." Kyle got up and gave Butters a hug, "It's gonna be okay." Stan did the same. And they left. Kenny held Butters in his arms, "Babe… you don't want to die,"

"But I do! I'm so tired of waking up afraid of people! I hate not being loved by anybody!"

"I love you,"

"Shut up! You just want me for sex! Cartman told me!"

He was taken aback, "Don't listen to him. I love you. With all my heart, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't ever want to leave your side," He got down on one knee and pulled a five-dollar ring he bought from a gift shop off of his finger, "Butters, marry me. Leave your fucked up past behind you, and be with me. We can get the money to buy somewhere to live, and we don't ever have to see our families again. What do ya say?" There was a pause. Butters wiped away his tears and smiled, "Yes. Of course. Yes!" Kenny put the ring on his finger (which was slightly too small for him and would take some butter to get off) and kissed him.

Cartman was still feeling his eye when Heidi came up to see him at his locker. "I heard what happened." Cartman turned around to see her, "Babe, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have done it. You told me to be nice and I screwed it up. I am SO sorry, please…" She put her hand up telling him to stop, "Babe, I love you, you know I do, but you ripping on someone for being gay is unacceptable. Don't do it again." And with that she left.

 ****Sorry I took so long to post, I have been so busy and at a writers block :/ Anyways... ENJOY!***


End file.
